


Christmas Aftermath

by Emerald_Heart12



Series: Miraculous One-Shot Collection [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, And Plagg knows it, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Plagg Cares, Protect Adrien Agreste, Set after the Christmas Special, adrienette - Freeform, but a very slight one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Title: Christmas AftermathRating: K+Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, RevealCharacter(s): Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg, Gabriel AgresteShip(s): Primarily AdrienetteSummary: Plagg decides Adrien needs a heart-to-heart with someone he trusts.Excerpt: "Adrien, if you don't feel comfortable talking about this–" Marinette started, but Adrien cut her off. [...] "No," he said, "I have to tell someone, and if anyone in the world, it would be you because you're the only one who'd take it kindly and rationally at the same time."Word Count: 1426





	Christmas Aftermath

After excusing himself to use the toilet, Adrien looked at his kwami. "What did you need to tell me? If this is about your Camembert–"

        "Adrien." Plagg cut him off. "You need to talk to someone."

        Adrien was touched by his kwami's sudden sensitivity, but nonetheless asked, "Who? I can't reveal my identity to Ladybug; she'd never let me, Alya would go nuts, and Nino would tell Alya and she'd go nuts anyway. There's no way I'm talking to Chloé, either."

        Plagg snorted. "You think I'd _let_ you tell Chloé? What about Marinette?" Plagg asked. He knew Adrien had a soft spot for the aspiring designer.

        "Come on, Plagg, that's ridiculous. She avoids me like the plague." Adrien countered.

        "Trust me on this one." Plagg said, floating gently onto Adrien's palm.

        Unable to respond cruelly to his kwami, Adrien smiled weakly. "Thanks, Plagg."

        After taking a deep breath, Adrien walked casually (read: about as "casually" as Marinette when walking past _him_. In other words, not casually at all.) over to where Marinette and Alya were chatting.

        "Um, Marinette?" he asked shyly. _Come on, where's the Chat Noir confidence when I need it?_

        "Y-yes, Adrien?" she practically squeaked.

        "Is it okay if I talk to you?" his eyes quickly darted to Alya. "Alone?"

         "S-sure! I'd talk to you anytime – well, not _anytime_ because obviously sometimes that won't be possible, but anytime I'm free, like now, is good, and I'm rambling again aren't I?" she said, shaking her head. "I'm a disaster."

         "Marinette?" Adrien said, beckoning for her to follow him to his room.

        Even though she'd been there twice as Ladybug, Adrien's room still didn't cease to amaze Marinette. The high ceilings, rock climbing wall, plasma screen TV and three computers made Marinette's jaw drop open.

        But no matter how amazing Adrien's room was, it had that cold, unwelcoming feeling to it. "The ambience... it's cold. How do you stand it?" Marinette asked, laying two fingers softly on his shoulder.

        "It's been like this for almost a year now," Adrien sighed. "Ever since my mom left." A sad, heartbroken look crossed Adrien's eyes, making them mist over.

        "Adrien, if you don't feel comfortable talking about this–" Marinette started, but Adrien cut her off.

        "No," he said, "I have to tell someone, and if anyone in the world, it would be you because you're the only one who'd take it kindly and rationally at the same time."

        "And because he likes you," Plagg muttered only loud enough for Adrien to hear.

        "Well, this was my first Christmas without my mom... I was decorating the Christmas tree, but it didn't seem like Father was going to come down at all. I got mad and went to my room, after collecting your gift from my bodyguard. Thanks, by the way. You're the only one who actually cared enough to get me something."

        Marinette blushed, but her face was still warped with concern for the blonde in front of her. "It was my pleasure," she said softly.

        Marinette could see tears forming in Adrien's eyes. "The next part... promise me you won't take it badly?" he asked, his voice shaking with self-doubt.

        Not trusting herself to speak, Marinette nodded.

        "I'm Chat Noir." he stated, his head down as if ashamed of the thought. Yet his eyes were still looking at Marinette hopefully.

_Marinette.exe is not responding. Please wait while we restart program._

        Marinette bottled up the shock for later. "That's why..." she said, placing two fingers on his shoulder again. _Should I tell him that I'm Ladybug?_ Marinette wondered. _No, he'll go crazy. I'll wait till after he finishes._

        "Yeah. So, I went up to my room and got mad, and..." Adrien trailed off.

        Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt. "Okay, I'm Plagg, Adrien's kwami, the thing that makes him turn into Chat Noir. And I swear, if you do not _make my kitten_ feel better, I swear to Master Fu that _you will pay_." Plagg threatened. "Okay, so when Adrien got mad, he declared that he hated Christmas and transformed. He escaped through the window. Now, I'll have you know that my kitten has had a crush on you since he gave you his umbrella. The first house he passed when racing through Paris was yours."

        "I..." Adrien had a crush on her? Since the _same time_ she developed a crush on him? It was almost too much for Marinette's brain to handle.

        Adrien took over again. "I got really mad. I was going to Cataclysm the Christmas tree. The only thing that stopped me was the memory of my mom. My words were, 'I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground.' Is... is there something wrong with me?" he asked, burying his face in his hands.

        "Adrien... there's nothing wrong with you. It's perfectly normal to get mad and want to vent your anger, but it's only your method of doing it that needs to change. For example, when I'm upset, I write everything down in my diary, or I pour my emotions into a design I'm working on. It usually helps to talk to someone too. Plus, I'd never mind some visits at night from my kitty, would I?" Marinette teased, ruffling Adrien's hair.

        "Thanks, Marinette. It means a lot to me. I'm –" Adrien was interrupted by the door opening.

        And who would come in but Gabriel Agreste?

        "Adrien? Why isn't the light on? And--" he paused when he saw Marinette. "Miss Marinette. You won the hat design contest, am I correct?"

        Marinette said calmly, "Yes," and looked at Gabriel questioningly.

        "Why are the two of you here and not downstairs with the others?" Gabriel asked, his eyes moving from Adrien to Marinette and back.

        The implication was all too clear for both teens. "I --! It's not like that; I was just saying thanks to Marinette for the Christmas hat she made me, and I didn't think she would hear me with all the noise downstairs, so I asked if we could talk up here instead!"

        "Christmas hat?" Gabriel asked, obviously looking for the aforementioned item.

        Adrien pulled it out from behind him. After Ladybug had used the Miraculous Cure, the hat had remade itself, so Adrien had picked it back up. "This one."

        "Am I correct in assuming you made this?" Gabriel turned to Marinette.

        "Yes, I had made it for Adrien this morning," Marinette said.

        "The detail and precision is formidable. Are you pursuing a career related to designing?"

       Adrien was shocked at the compliment. He'd been slaving away with photoshoots, piano, Chinese, fencing, you name it, to get even a look of approval from his father, never once receiving it, and here his father was, dishing out a compliment that easily? Saying he was hurt was an understatement, but his heart swelled with pride for his Princess.

        Marinette smiled confidently. "Actually, I am," she said matter-of-factly.

        "Hm. Would you like a position to design for me?"

        Marinette was shell-shocked. "Y-yes, please, Mr. Agreste!" she said, stuttering for the first time in Adrien's father's presence.

        "Alright then. If possible I would like to see some of your designs and schedule a meeting with you. I'm sure Adrien will give you the details." Gabriel said, and then left.

       Adrien turned to his friend, who was the happiest he'd ever seen her. "Congratulations, Marinette!" he said, putting an arm around her.

        Her face was almost as red as Adrien's hat, which he'd put on backward by accident. "Thanks," she said, a lot more comfortable around him now that she knew that he was her silly kitty.

        "I'll see you later tonight... Princess?" Adrien asked, lifting Marinette's hand to his mouth, making her blush as red as her Ladybug suit.

       "Of course, _mon minou_." she said quickly.

* * *

That night, Chat was astounded to see in Marinette's room, not the girl herself, but Ladybug. "Hello, Kitty," she said with her usual teasing lilt in her voice. "Tikki, spots off."

        And there was Marinette.

         _Adrien.exe is not responding. Please wait while we restart program._

        "You... Princess... Mari... Ladybug...?" he mumbled, seemingly incapable of managing full sentences. "Plagg, claws in," he said, still dazed.

        "Ironic, isn't it?" Marinette laughed.

        "No joke," Adrien murmured. Then a Chat-like smirk crossed his face. "I do hope this means you won't reject me all the time now," he said in mock seriousness.

        "Not a chance, Kitty." Marinette said, also smirking, and pulled her face up to his.

        The kiss that ensued was the best moment of Adrien's life.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Christmas Special (does it even have an official name yet?) this idea was lurking around in my head. Besides, did you see the look Adrien shot Marinette when he saw her enter his house? That was not a look you'd shoot at a friend who gives you a gift.
> 
> Besides, did you see the look Adrien shot Marinette when he saw her enter his house? That was not a look you'd shoot at a friend who gives you a gift.   
> That was a look of pure love.


End file.
